


Before You Go

by Snowhusky369



Series: Spideypool Series [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: AnyothertagsIforgot, Experiments, Gore, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Pain, Teen Pregnancy, Twins, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowhusky369/pseuds/Snowhusky369
Summary: ✔️Completed✔️Everything was perfect. Peter had literally just gotten married to Wade. Standing at the alter, staring into his lover's eyes, he felt as if the world couldn't possibly ruin that moment. Boy did the world prove him wrong. Now he's in the clutches of his enemy, Doc Oc, and he cannot protect himself or his unborn baby. Worse off, Doc Oc is threatening to cut him open to look at his organs and body functions. Will Wade and the Avengers find him in time or will Peter and his baby die a horribly painful death at the hands of his enemy?
Relationships: Spiderman/ Deadpool
Series: Spideypool Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885612
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Sexual scenes (including rape) up ahead so if you don't want to see that, skip to the next chapter!**

Wade: Hey fucker. Where'd you take my wife and kid?

Me: 0-0 Don't kill me or you won't find out.

Wade: Give me one good reason why I shouldn't.

Me: Because, if you kill me, you won't ever find Peter. I'm the only one who knows.

Wade: Tell me, then.

Me: If I did, that wouldn't make much of a story, would it?

Wade: Why you....

Enjoy!

~~~

Hnn....

Where was he?

Peter tried to open both eyes but his left one refused to move, pain pounding through his skull every time he tried. Opting to just use the one that worked, he opened it and stared around his environment. He was in some kind of.... garage? When he tried to move his arms, they refused to budge, catching his attention. Looking up, he realized that some type of cuff was strapped around both wrists, keeping them high above his head. His ankles were bound the same way.

"Well well well. Look who's awake." Resisting the urge to tremble at the predicament he was in, he raised his chin stubbornly and glared at the old scientist. "Comfortable, eh Pete?" Upon receiving no answer, the man came closer and ran a hand gently against Peter's extended belly. That's when he realized he was no longer in his wedding dress. "Those rags you were wearing got all bloody and icky so I changed you into a hospital gown."

"What'd you do with the dress?" Peter asked, narrowing an eye at the old man. 

"Why, I used it to mop the floor of course! You didn't really think I'd save something so ratty, do you?"

"Why you dispicable asshole!" Peter cried, lurching against the restraints.

"Tut tut tut. What a mouth. Why don't we fix that for you?" Leaning down near Peter's face, Octavius reached into his pocket and tugged out a black ball gag, dangling it in front of the boy's face. Immediately, Peter clamped his mouth shut, refusing to open up for anything.

"Stubborn, aren't we? Oh well. One way or another, we'll get it fixed so that you can't run that filthy mouth of yours."

Quickly, Doctor Octavius shoved his hand over Peter's nose, cutting off his only ability to breath. Using one of his tentacles, he clenched the boy's mouth shut tighter, holding it shut until Peter started wriggling, his face turning a deep shade of red. All at once, Doc Oc let go and Peter drew in a sharp breath of air before the gag was shoved into his mouth. Lifting his head, the old scientist quickly buckled the gag into place and stepped back to stare at his work.

"That gag suits you, Spiderman. Makes you look much more like the slut you are. The only thing missing is the cock up your ass but I suppose that can wait until after your baby is born."

Peter's eye grew wide with shocked fear and he made muffled, gagged sounds of fear at the hidden threat.

"Behave and I might consider treating you well. Until then, this is just a sampler of what is to come." Doc Oc stepped over to Peter's feet, sliding his gloved hand underneath Peter's hospital gown. 

Something rough brushed up against Peter's asshole and he shivered, closing his eye tight. The rough object slowly slid up before taking a hold of Peter's limp cock and began to gently pump it. Despite every nerve yelling no, Peter couldn't keep the moan from coming out of his mouth. "Like that, do we?"

Suddenly, the pumping grew quicker, more vicious, and something entered Peter's ass, stinging pain rushing through Peter. Alarmed, the boy jerked, opening his eye, and stared as Octavius used one hand to jerk him off while raping his hole with his other hand. Peter didn't last long, cumming all over the gown covering his belly.

"Now look what you've done, boy. I've got to get you cleaned up," Octavius chuckled, coming up and unstrapping the gown. Tugging it off, he revealed Peter, now fully naked, to the garage full of people. Peter's face grew bright red from embarrassment and he struggled full force against his bondage.

"Easy now, Peter. You're gonna cause some problems," Octavius cooed, throwing a clean gown over his body and tying it behind his neck only.

A thought came to Peter's mind and he thought back to the blood that he had seen covering his clothes. Raising an eyebrow at the perverted man, he flashed a look at his belly and back.

"Oh, your baby? You're probably wondering about the blood, huh? So far, everything is fine. The doctor says that you're in labor but that you might not have the little monster for days or even weeks. Nothing to worry about. Now, go to sleep, Peter. We've got a long drive ahead of us." 

Peter watched as Octavius went up to an IV he hadn't been aware of and pressed a needle into one of the tubes, squirting a bluish mixture into the clear liquid that flowed down the tube and into one of his wrists. Almost immediately, the world went black and Peter drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

~~~

Chapter 1 down. As some of you were worried about but couldn't tell from this chapter, Peter did not lose his baby. He had been forced into labor when he had been knocked into that wall. I know. I'm a horrid, wicked person. But y'all love me anyways, right? RIGHT?


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello, my loyal readers. Currently, I'm cowering behind an overturned table.

Wade: Fuck you! Where's my spider at? I swear to god, if you don't tell me where he's at, I'll murder you alive!

Me: Ehehehe. Help?

Peter: Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin.

Me: Peter, please help?

Peter: Nope. You made me go through what I went through in the last scene. You deserve what you get.

Me: They've officially turned on me. 0-0

Enjoy!

~~~

When Peter Parker came back to the land of the living, he noticed two things. He was now laying in a tiny dark room with no windows and one door. The other thing he noticed was that his wrists were unbound but a chain kept him stuck near the wall by his ankle. Sitting up slowly, Peter pressed a hand against his tender belly, contractions ripping through his body without mercy. This was the part of labor he always hated. Especially now, without Wade by his side and an epidermal rushing through his veins.

A small plan formed in his mind. Using what length of chain he had, he was going to do some different positions to see what would help a little. Easing himself off of the small cot, Peter limped over to the wall and crouched down, doing a squat beside the wall. Groaning, he took a moment as another contraction spread through his abdomen.

After trying several different positions, he finally found the one most comfortable position for him and he sat down, exhaustion taking over his weakened body. Closing his eyes, he thought back to when he had first met Wade. He had gotten a call about a mass murder in downtown New York.

~~~ PETER'S FLASHBACK~~~

The air felt good against his skin as he swung through the city, cooling off his hot, sweaty skin. 'I really need to make this costume air-breathable,' Peter thought, letting out a slight gasp at how hot he was at the moment. Landing on a police car, he scanned the area, looking for the murderer. In the center of the chaos, all the police having their guns pointed at him, stood a mercenary, his red body-suit bright against the blacks, whites, and grays.

"Deadpool?" Peter called, swinging over to land beside the man. "Hey. There's my little Spider." "Stop it. I'm not your Spider. I'm no one's Spider. What the hell are you doing?" Deadpool winked at him, blowing a kiss at the boy, and waved to the police standing around them. "I was finishing a job when these assholes decided that I was the bad guy and that I needed to be taken down."

"Are you the bad guy?" Peter asked, raising his eyebrow under the mask. Deadpool shrugged. "Maybe." Peter sighed, putting his hands on his waist, and shot a web at Deadpool, quickly wrapping him up with the strong silky strings. "Ooh, Spidey. I didn't know you liked touching people like that." "Shut up, Deadpool. Just shut up."

Peter turned his attention to the police officers and waved friendly at them. "I've uh... I've got him, you guys. Don't worry." The police stepped back, considering his words, and Peter grabbed Deadpool before launching off. "You'll pay Deadpool!" a voice yelled and a gunshot rang out. Pain lashed through Peter's body and he cried out in surprised pain as he lost his focus. They both fell, landing harshly in the street. "Hey baby boy, you alright?" Deadpool asked as he stood up, easily breaking the web around him.

Peter moaned, the pain wracking through his chest. He coughed, blood sliding down his nose, and he tried to sit up. Deadpool helped him, looking him over gingerly. "Oh, baby boy. You've been hit. I think they nicked your lung. Is there any place I can take you to fix you up?"

"Not my place. Anywhere but my place and the hospital."

Deadpool nodded, scooping Peter up, and climbed into a blue beat-up pickup truck, laying Peter across the seat so that his head was in the merc's lap. Peter went in and out of consciousness, always aware that he was now in Deadpool's grasp. When he came to and became fully aware that he was in a lot of pain and that his mask and costume was now off. In his costume's place, a pair of shorts covered his lower half.

Deadpool was elbows deep inside of his stomach, blood coating his hands, and he was grimacing. Peter let out a weak whimper and the merc looked wearily over at him. "Shh, baby boy. It's alright. I'm getting the bullet out and sowing up the bullet wounds in your organs. Go back to sleep. When you wake, you'll be all put back together."

Peter let out a sigh, closing his eyes, and drifted off. His consciousness slightly picked up the thought that Wade was wearing everything but his gloves and scars had covered what skin he could see.

When he woke up again, he was in a bed, a blanket covering his clammy body. A nasal cannula was wrapped around his ears and pushing air into his nostrils and an IV drip allowed scarlet red fluid to enter his pale wrist. He felt tender, sore, and exhausted and he vaguely wondered where Deadpool had gone.

Summoned by his thoughts, a light snore caught his attention and he tilted his head to see the merc sitting in a chair, his head slung back against the head, a plushie unicorn in his arms.

Struggling to sit up, Peter tried to move as quietly as possible as to not wake the red-masked man from his slumber. His attempts were wasted as he was in too much pain and, before he could stop it, he let out a cry of sharp pain. The man was up in seconds and came to his side.

"Baby boy, you're gonna rip your stitches. Stay still."

"New York needs me. I can't rest," he rasped, trying to sit up again. 

"Sweet child, New York isn't going to fall over in a day. You deserve rest. Now, as your doctor, I urge you to rest."

Peter gave in and relaxed against the bed, allowing Wade to play doctor, nurse, friend, and confidante. A week later, he was well enough to leave and he had fallen in love with the huge goofball. Two weeks after that, they became lovers.

~~~ END OF PETER'S FLASHBACK~~~

When Peter woke up, he was resting on the cement floor, his head against the wall, and he was aware of something off. The contractions were so close together, the pain building and building until he was basically crying. It was time. Taking a deep breath, Peter focused his mind on the task ahead. He would have to push this child out, all alone and without anything to help him.

~~~~~

OR WOULD HE? Mwahahaha. Until next time, my lovely doves <3


	3. Chapter 3

Wade: Let me at her! I'm gonna murder her alive!

Me: Wade? Have a Kit Kat. *Holds up chocolatey goodness*

Wade: Why?

Me: Because you aren't you when you're hungry.

*Wade takes the candy bar and takes a bite*

Me: Better?

Wade: Nope. Now, hold still while I strip the skin off of your flesh.

Me: ........ Well fuck.........

Enjoy!!!

~~~

Peter pressed his fingers against the cool metal wall, desperate for relief from the pain he felt. He had already gotten himself propped up against it and was just trying to last through each contraction. His water had yet to break, a tell-tale sign that he was pretty early in the labor process. Taking another deep breath, he stared up at the ceiling, wishing just to be with his love and family. 

Standing up straight, he took a ginger step, groaning in slight pain, and breathed through the harsh stabs of pain that spread through his belly. Keeping his thoughts focused on Wade, his family, and his kids, he kept taking steady-paced laps in the small room. Just as he was about to start his sixth lap, he heard a pop and water gushed down his legs.

Pulling himself to the wall, he slid down, his face contorted in tight pain, and he waited. That's all he could do. The baby was now on her way. Closing his eyes, he silently prayed that nothing else would happen. As if the ruling deity above didn't hear his request, the door clicked open and a gasp caught his attention. Looking up, he locked eyes with the mad scientist, his eyes wide and worried.

"Peter, are you alright?" he asked, coming closer to the boy.

"As if you care," Peter snapped, crying out as a wave of pain crashed through his body.

Doc Oc hesitated for a split second before coming up to Peter, tugged his legs apart, and went below Peter's line of sight, blocked by the baby bump.

"Hey! What are you-" Peter cried out, in total shock and surprise, as he began to thrash and struggle.

"Hold still, Peter," Doctor Octavius growled, using his tentacles to restrain the boy's arms and legs, holding them pinned to the wall and ground to stop his squirming around. Then he went back down and Peter bit his lip, feeling something gently press at his opening.

"Looks like the baby is ready to come. Has your water broken yet?" Doc Oc's head appeared again and Peter looked away, replying with a hesitant, "No?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" The young brunette looked back, biting back a smirk, and noticed the slight annoyance that was building in his face.

"Nope. Nopity nope nope nope. Still waiting for it to break. Why?"

Sighing, the old scientist scanned the room, looking for any possible wet spot. His eyes landed on the puddle near the middle of the floor and then looked back at the boy, his eyebrows raised, and Peter blushed, knowing that his lie had been found.

"Are you sure this is a comfortable position?" Doc Oc asked, ignoring the look of guilt that passed through Peter's eyes.

"The most comfortable one I could find, yeah. Why don't you leave? It's gonna be a while."

He was desperate to get this man away from him, to be alone for this birth. He didn't want this evil man to take his child and do things to her that could end up killing her or worse- disfiguring her or mutating her even more than what she'll be when she grows up.

"Peter, the baby is coming right now, whether you like it or not. I can stay and help you in case something goes wrong. Or, I can leave you all alone for the next forty-two hours, let you struggle and suffer, especially if something wrong happens, and then come in and cut it out of your dying, exhausted body. It's your choice, really. Take your time. Think it over."

The mad scientist let go of Peter and started to walk slowly towards the door, his hands held behind his back, a smug grin on his face. Images flashed in the boy's mind at how painful and energy-depriving this birth could be and he shivered, knowing that the man wasn't lying. To be left all alone to give birth was truly a nightmare.

"Wait!" Peter called, pressing a hand against his firm abdomen. "Please, don't leave me. I-I don't know if I can do this by myself."

The mad scientist turned around, a half-grin on his face, and he nodded. "Alright, Peter, alright. I'll be back with some things for you and the baby. For now, just keep breathing."

With that, the mad scientist was gone, the door was shut, and Peter was alone.

~~~

"I don't fucking care how long it takes you to find them! I want Peter here now!" Slamming down the phone, Wade sat back on the bed, his head in his hands. "Oh god," he sobbed, his heart aching painfully. "I've never been much of a religious person, ya know. I've done a lot of killing. Especially for revenge. But I've never meant anything horribly bad by it. When I met Peter, I thought you might have forgiven me? Especially when you blessed us with Emily and Alex. Oh, god. Please, keep them safe. Help us find them. I-I can't live without them."

A soft knock on the door sounded and Wade looked up to see Emily enter, Alex cradled tightly in her arms. A half smile tugged at his lips and he held out his arms, gather his daughter and son in them. "Hi, my sweet little spider," he murmured, pressing his lips against her head.

"Have they found Momma yet?" Emily asked, looking up at her father's pale, scarred face. 

"Not yet, sweety. Your mother is really good at hiding, you know. It'll be a little while before we can find him."

Emily nodded, searching his brown eyes for any emotions. All she got was sadness, pain, and sorrow. He missed her momma just as much as she did. The baby in her arms squirmed around, letting out a slight whimper, and she looked down, just now remembering that she had brought him in.

"Daddy, Alex was crying. I think he's hungry. Or maybe he needs to be changed? I don't know. I can't figure out how this thing works." 

She scrunched up her face at her own words and Wade chuckled, wiping his face lightly, before taking the infant from her. 

"Alright, little spider. Why don't we go downstairs and get him something to eat. When I put him down for his nap, I'll fix you something too, okay?"

"Okay!" Emily exclaimed, excited, before bouncing out of the room, Wade close behind her. He threw one last glance at the phone sitting on the dresser before heading down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Ouch. What the hell hit me?

Wade: Me, bitch! Now that I have your attention, bring back Petter!

Me: Never! I will never bring him back. He will forever stay with me, mwahahaha!

Wade:.... Um..... I think I might have hit you a little too hard.

~~~

Just a little thing to note: I am not an expert on labor or anything having to do with someone giving birth! All of this is made up so please, don't attack me!

Enjoy!

~~~

"Alright Peter. Take deep breaths and try to relax," Doctor Octavius instructed as he laid a towel down on the floor, sterilized utensils littering the cloth. Grabbing a pair of latex gloves out of the box he brought, he tugged them on and propped the boy's legs up so that he could see how everything was progressing. It appeared that Peter was already dilated, his body ready to push this infant out.

'At this rate, the baby will be here in a matter of moments,' Octavius thought as he looked back up at Peter's face. The brunette had his eyes squeezed shut, his face scrunched tight with pain. Counting how long it took before Peter relaxed, he confirmed what he thought. The contractions were just a few seconds apart. It was time to push.

"Okay Peter. I need you to put your chin against your chest and push as hard as you can, alright? It's time to get this little bug out."

Peter nodded, doing as he was instructed, and pushed down, his body aching from the new strain put on it.

"And... Stop. Relax, breathe, and get ready for the next push." 

He was scared, more scared than the last two times he had gone into labor. The reason why he was scared: he was giving birth while in captivity and his archenemy was delivering it. 

"Okay, Peter! Push as hard as your super strength can go! Come on!" Peter inhaled deeply before pushing, his body straining and his face growing bright red as he pushed. Back and forth, he went from pushing to breathing and pushing again. What felt like hours to the young hero was only a matter of seconds to Octavius and his interest was sparked.

'Incredible!' he thought as he reached between Peter's legs to stroke the small patch of dark hair emerging from his body. 'He's already managed to push this infant in half the time it took the woman with the fastest delivery. At this rate, the infant will be out very soon.' Taking a quick glance at Peter, he grew stunned at the exhausted look on the boy's face. He looked like he literally couldn't take any more.

"Come on, Peter! Don't you want to meet your little bug?" Octavius encouraged, only to receive a weak glare from the young man. "I can't," he rasped, closing his eyes wearily. "I'm so tired." 

A plan formed in Octavius's mind and he looked at Peter for a second before retrieving some tools that would help open Peter up a bit more. "Alright. I'm gonna help you, boy. Try not to move."

Peter closed his eyes, unable to concentrate any further than knowing that Octavius was saying something to him. Something cold slid into his hole, startling him, but all he could do was whimper. The pressure, the pain, and the sudden feeling of being stretched overwhelmed him and his mind tried to shut down against his will. Then, he heard the first cry.

Reaching in after opening Peter up a little more, Octavius grabbed the infant's body, gently guiding her out of the boy's body and scooping her up into the towel, quickly cutting and securing the umbilical chord. Using a suction tool, he cleaned out her nostrils and wiped her down with a cool rag, ridding her body of the blood and birthing fluids. The baby let out a loud, crisp wail, and Octavius chuckled, coming over to Peter's side.

"Here, boy. Meet your new daughter." With that, he gathered all of his tools up, leaving several towels behind for the boy, and left the two, locking the door behind him.

Peter's heart ached with unbridled love and joy as he held his child so close to him after all that. "My baby," he whispered, brushing his fingers through her already thick, dark hair, and pressed his lips against her temple. "Oh, my sweet darling. I have longed to hold you and now you're here. I'm just so happy to finally meet you, Allison Marie Parker-Wilson." Holding her close, he instantly noticed the half heart-shaped birthmark on her cheek. Surprised, he thought about Alex and how he had the same birthmark. "Something's going haywire with our genetics," he grunted before pulling his hospital gown down, revealing swollen pecks. "Here, sweet baby. You're probably starving."

Guiding the infant towards the nipple, he groaned as she latched onto the painfully tender and swollen bud. Then, sweet relief came and he relaxed, lazily looking down at his newborn daughter. If only Wade and the others would come for him already.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Peter, how are you holding up?

Peter: Mhmm *Stares down at his newborn's face*

Me: Peter, are you drugged?

Peter: Mhmm

Me: You might not like where this chapter will go....

Peter: Mhmm

Me: *Shrugs*

Enjoy!!!

~~~

When morning came, Peter woke with a start. Something wasn't right. He stood, stretching, and limped over to the box Doctor Octavius had provided for him to lay his baby in. Except, there was no baby. Panic burned through his body and he quickly rushed around the small room, looking, searching.

"Calm down, Peter Parker. She's right here," a voice called and Peter looked up, startled, as the mad scientist entered, carrying the small bundle in his arms. "I had noticed she wasn't nursing last night and took the time to have her taken to an ObGyn to find out what was going on. Doctor prescribed some medicine. You're welcome."

He handed the boy the bundle before setting the small container by the box. "Say your goodbye's boy. She's going to the Avenger's tower this afternoon. This is no place for a newborn baby." Octavius turned to walk away, reaching the door, when Peter asked, in such a small voice, "Why?"

He froze, waiting for Peter to continue. "Why are you.... saving..... her?" he asked hesitantly. "Why allow her to be free of this?"

"I guess you could say it is because I have no quarrel with her yet. She is innocent. Therefore, she shouldn't have to deal with that." He left it at that, leaving the room, and returned to his office where he was coming up with experiments he could use on Peter Parker.

"David, you will be taking the infant to the tower, correct?" "Yes sir," a voice answered and a young man appeared, smiling. "Remember to give them the story I gave you, alright?" "Yes sir." "Dismissed." He sat down, placing his hands into his head, and sighed.

~~~

Peter threw another solid punch at the door. He was upset, furious, and scared. He hadn't appreciated how they took Allison from him. They had drugged him, thrown drugs in with his food, and waited until he had collapsed. Then, they took Allison and removed her from the room. He could only pray that Doctor Octavius kept his word and delivered her safely.

~~~

Rocking the baby in his arms, David stared up at the large Avenger's building in front of him. A man came out, looking full blown grumpy, and asked, "Can I help you?"

"I think so," David replied, feigning nervousness. "Does Deadpool live here?"

"Who's asking?" the man asked, rather impatiently, and David mentally growled. He hated the Avengers, hated anyone associated with them, and would rather them all burn in hell and hated the fact that he was having to put up with this shit from one of the body guards.

"Do you want the fucking baby or not?" he snapped at the man, tilting the tiny bundle slightly so that the man could see its face. "Whose is it?" he asked.

"Wow. You really are the dumbest person I've ever met. Here. Proof that it's Deadpool's and Spiderman's." David reached into the bundle, tugging free the mask that Doctor Octavius had given to him, and shook it out, showing the man.

"Come inside, sir," the man murmured, staring at the mask in shock. "Come inside and we'll talk about how you came across her." David smirked and followed the man into the building. "By the way, I'm Happy." "Michael. Nice to meet you," David replied, shaking his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

David: Damn. This baby is so squirmy.

Me: It's a baby.

David: Yeah! A newborn baby! It's supposed to sleep all the time, remember?

Me: It's Deadpool and Spiderman's baby.

David: Oh. Never mind, then.

ENJOY!!!

~~~

"So, you say you found her in a back-street alley?" Wade asked, peering down at the infant that obviously was his and Peter's. "Yes sir." Glancing up, Wade eyed the stranger, noting the nervous twitches coming from his hands. "What are you so anxious about, Michael?" he asked, his voice taking on a dangerous tone. "Well, sir, you are quite intimidating. So are the rest of the avengers. Let's just say I have a fearful awe of all of you and it makes me quite uncomfortable to just be near any of you."

Smooth cover up. Wade motioned for Emily to come over, handing the girl her new little sister before sending her down to Bruce to have the infant checked over.

"There were no signs of anyone else, were there?" The man shook his head, copper red hair falling into his face. "No sir. Just the baby and the mask. I was worried about the infant so I picked her up and brought her here as soon as possible." 

Wade nodded slowly, his eyes narrowing at the man distrustfully. "Alright. Thank you, Mr?" "Donell. Michael Donell." "Thank you, Mr. Donell. I'll have Happy see you out. He'll give you a reward too." "No need, Mr. Stark," David replied, throwing up his hands. "I was happy to get the infant here safely. I hope you all find Spiderman soon. We need him."

David followed Happy out to his car and climbed in, waving to the man, and drove off. Throwing off the face mask and voice alteration technology Doctor Octavius had given him, he let out a sigh. Perfect. His blue eyes lit up with happiness at having got away with that, his heart soaring with glee. Those idiots didn't suspect a thing. And yet. The way Deadpool glared at him, his eyes taking in everything about David. He shivered. Deadpool was on to him.

~~~

"Come on, Peter. Is that the best you can do? Again!" Peter groaned, watching as the maze once again changed forms. "Go!" "Octavius, I can't. I'm tired," Peter replied breathlessly. Searing pain jolted through his body, originating from the locked collar around his neck. Falling to his knees, he gritted his teeth and waited for it to be over. "Now, go!"

Peter picked himself up and began to run, once again, through the maze, his speed slower than last time. Once he reached the end, he collapsed to the ground, panting, sweaty, and so tired. "Alright. Let's wrap this up. Give him the injections and throw him back in his cell."

Men dressed in white came up to Peter, holding syringes, and someone restrained his arms. They jabbed his skin, emptying the contents into his body, and backed away, allowing the others to wrestle him all the way to his cell. Once inside, he slumped against the ground, tears dripping down his cheeks. Wrapping his arms around his small, lean body, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, struggling to keep his composure.

"Wade, please hurry. I- I don't know how long I'm gonna last."


	7. Chapter 7

Peter: I'm so fucking tired.

Me: Oof. I'm sorry, Peter. Gotta do what the fans are craving for, though.

Peter: Damn. Sometimes I wish I didn't have such twisted fans. T^T

Me: Oh hush it up, buttercup.

ENJOY!!!

~~~

Peter shivered from the coldness of his cell, his heart beating erratically in his chest. Weeks. He'd been put through such horrible experiments for weeks. He had started throwing up around day five, his stomach unable to hold any of the solid food they had been giving him. Since then, they'd been giving him packets of cold liquids, the taste bland and the food cold. He had stopped eating them, throwing them into the corner of the room so that they were out of sight. His skin was now stretched taut over the bones, his body having no muscle or natural weight to its name.

A baggy white hospital dress cloaked his body, just barely reaching his knees, and the collar still sat wrapped around his neck. Strips of cold metal had joined his new look, being wrapped tightly around his wrists and ankles. They made it easy for the doctors to draw blood or insert something into his blood.

He shivered again, his breath coming out in a cloudy fog, and he curled himself closer together, attempting to chase away the coldness that gripped him like boney little fingers, the coldness sliding up his spine with it's bone-chilling touch. His world had quickly gone gray, the hopelessness of his situation having taken all the fight out of him.

Was he close to death? Did he want to be? Late at night, insomnia would plague his mind, keeping him wide awake, and he would mull over those two questions, over and over again. Did he want to be dead? Sometimes. But then he would remember his little ones, at home, worried about him and needing him to come home. Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself up to unsteady feet and hobbled over to the new packet they had shoved under the door. He would eat it. He would regain his strength for his family. They needed him and he needed them. Whenever they found him, he wanted to be ready.

~~~

"Status on the boy?" Doctor Octavius asked as he peeked through the blind in the door, watching as the creature before him moved around, his gaze unseeing and his mind apparently full of thoughts.

"He's dying."

"Dying? That can't be. We've been administering treatments to him to keep him healthy. What is the cause of this?"

"Sometimes you can't force something to live if it doesn't have the will to live. He hasn't been eating those protein meals we've been giving him."

Doctor Octavius sighed, looking down at the paper in his hands, and shook his head. "I thought he'd last longer than that. Okay. Tomorrow at 2:00, right after his lunch feeding, prep him for surgery. We can still get some good out of him by dissection."

"Yes sir."


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hey hey! No snip snips!

Doc Oct: But... But.... But.....

Me: I said no!

Doc Oct: Oh yeah? Whatcha gonna do about it? *Wags tentacle's finger tauntingly* You don't even own me.

Me: So? You agreed to listen to me when you signed the contract.

Doc Oct: What contract?

Me: This one. *Holds a contract up with his signature on it*

Doc Oct: *Crosses arms and turns away* I've never seen that before in my life.

Me: *Sigh* Deadpool?

Deadpool: *Steps through doorway, cracking his knuckles* Gladly.

ENJOY!!!

~~~

Peter stirred around twelve in the afternoon, his body struggling to fully pull itself out of the sleep-like state it was in. Men appeared, dressed in white, and clasped chains around his wrists, bounding them together. A bed was pushed in and he was placed on the bed, his ankles strapped down as well as his shoulders.

"Where are you taking me?" he slurred but no one spoke to him. No one gave him so much as a look, and he felt a weight drop into his stomach, his chest growing tight. It was so hard to just breathe, let alone think. "Hey! I asked a question. What are you going to do with me?"

They pushed him into a white room, medical equipment laying around. Windows in the top of the ceiling showed tons of people, enemies of Peter's, and Doctor Octavius stood in the corner, tugging on a pair of rubber gloves. On instinct, Peter started to struggle, attempting to break free from his bonds. He was too weak. 

"I'm sorry, dear boy," Octavius murmured, coming up to stand beside the bed. "Please," Peter sobbed, continuing to thrash around. "Please, Octavius. I don't want to die." Octavius sighed, gently pressing his hand against the boy's forehead, before straightening up. "Get a heart monitor started and an oxygen mask. I don't want to be delayed."

A mask was slipped over Peter's face and he was hooked up to the monitor rather quickly. Octavius gently pressed an IV needle into his wrist, and stepped back, waiting for the pain meds to kick in.

The world began to slip in and out of Peter's control, everything growing blurry, distorted, and somewhat wavy. What did Octavius give to him?

Closing his eyes, he allowed his mind to find his safe place, Wade waiting for him there with his arms held wide open. "Baby boy," he whispered, pulling Peter into his arms. "Don't worry, baby boy. We're coming for you." "Hurry," he murmured, opening his eyes to watch distantly as Octavius held the scalpel to his now unclothed stomach, ready to make an incision.


	9. Chapter 9

Wade: "Peter! Peter, speak to me!"

Peter: "Why do you look like you're Irish?"

Wade: "The hell did they give you?"

Peter: *Giggles* "Drugs."

Me: *Facepalms*

ENJOY!!!

Also, just a side note, I'm introducing a new character in this chapter! I hope you all approve! <3

~~~

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice called, catching Octavius' attention as well as Peter's. Who was that? A woman stood in the doorway, her hair blond and short, sitting on one side of her head. She was in a full-body suit that were red, blue, and gold, and her eyes were piercing. "Captain Marvel?" he asked, raising his head ever so softly.

"I've got eyes on the spider and I have to say, he doesn't look well," she murmured into her wrist before a familiar voice answered, "We're on our way up." The voice, so deep and soothing, almost caused Peter to start crying with relief. Wade. It was Wade. They were here for him.

The woman placed her hands on her hips, her eyes glued to Octavius, and waited for him to make a move. He didn't.

"Back away from the boy, sir," she ordered calmly, her dark gaze taking in his posture. Octavius took a step back and she took a step forward, watching and waiting.

Suddenly, and rather swiftly, Octavius lurched forward and shoved the scalpel into Peter's stomach. Pain blossomed through his body, causing him to lurch forward as much as his bindings would allow, screaming from the pain.

There was a bright flash of light and then Captain Marvel was by his side, pressing gauze firmly against the new wound.

"Pull it out," he begged, writhing in pain. "Please pull it out."

"I'm sorry," she replied, a look of pity and sorry crossing her gaze. "I can't. If I do, I could cause further damage. Hold tight, Parker. They're coming."

For Peter, it felt like hours but was probably no more than a few minutes. "Baby boy, a voice gasped and arms wrapped around his chest, holding him close, as wet drops fell onto his pale, sunken face. "Oh baby boy, you're safe now. We've found you."

Peter let out a sigh, opening his eyes, and murmured, "Hello, silly." Chuckling, Wade cut off his binds and picked him up in his arms, bridle-style, and cuddled him close. "Don't touch the sharp thing, Peter. Let Bruce take it out of you."

They moved fast, Peter fading in and out of consciousness the whole time. "Get him down the med lab," a voice ordered and he was placed on a soft bed. "Stay with us, Pete," someone called, their voice sounding far away and distant. "I'm so tired," he whispered, closing his eyes. "Okay. You can rest after I've got you stabilized. Just try to breathe and stay awake." "M'kay."

~~~

He looked awful. Wade squeezed his hand once again, checking to make sure he was still awake. Weakly, his beloved spider squeezed back, the grip loose and slack, and Wade let out a sigh. Tubes covered most of his tiny, frail body and Bruce was working quickly to staunch the flow of blood from his body.

"I need space!" Quickly, everyone was shoved out of the med lab, forced to sit in a waiting room-like area. A hand landed gently on Wade's shoulder and he looked up to see Carol Danvers, aka Captain Marvel, standing beside him. "He's going to be okay," she murmured, throwing him a small smile.

"He's strong." "I know," he sighed, looking down at his feet. "I know he's strong. But what if he isn't strong enough for this?"


	10. Chapter 10

Me: "Peter, can you go on?"

Peter: *No answer*

Wade: "Oh god! You've killed him!"

Me: "Don't be so dramatic. He's not dead."

Wade: "He sure looks like it."

Me: "Anyways.....

ENJOY!!!

~~~

Hours. They were working on his baby boy still and they had been at it for hours. The others were still down here, waiting, and he was pacing up in down the hall in anxiety. "Wade," Clint called, standing up, and he looked at the man for a moment or two before continuing on with his pacing.

The door opened and both Bruce and Tony stepped out, exhaustion on their pale faces. "How is he?" Wade asked, his eyes pleading for them to tell him what was happening. "He's stable. He'll be fine now. We need to speak to you in private."

Nodding, Wade followed them to another room, shutting the door behind himself, and sat down with them. "We had to open up the wound to make sure it hadn't sliced anything important for his survival. The scalpel hadn't sliced anything that he couldn't live without. It had cut open his womb. We sowed it show and only time will tell but Peter may never be able to bear a child again as long as he lives. We don't know if his womb will be able strong enough to support a child growing inside of it. Again, only time will tell."

Digesting this new information, Wade looked down at his clasped hands, tears welling in his eyes.

"Hey, you have three children you need to give all your attention to right now, you and Peter. this might not be such a bad thing. At least now, you can make love with him without the worry of him having another child."

"I liked having children with Peter," Wade mumbled, looking back up at them. "Okay. Thank you both. Can I go see him?" The men nodded and he stood up, exiting the room and heading into the med lab.

Several IV bags hung on a IV rack, connected together by one small tube entering Peter's pale, tiny hands. A feeding tube had been entered through his nose and an oxygen tube led from his mouth to the oxygen tank. A monitor beeped to his heartbeat, calm and steady, and the smell of rubbing alcohol clung to his tiny body. He looked horrible. His skin clung to his bones, stretched tight over the protruding skeleton underneath. Light bruises were appearing above where the skin was stretched the most which was basically everywhere. His hair had lost its lustrous shine and healthy coloring and had grown so much that it was now resting just above his shoulders.

His skin was so pale, it was ghost white, and when Wade took this all in, he broke down, sobbing. "I had promised to keep you safe, baby boy. Now look what's happened to you." Lightly, he pushed the long strands of bangs out of Peter's sweat-soaked forehead, and held his limp hand to his face.

"Please don't leave me, baby boy. Please grow strong again. Our babies miss you and want to see you."

The door opened and closed and people came in one at a time to visit the boy, always murmuring words of comfort and kindness to him and Wade. The last person to visit was Carol.

"He doesn't look good, does he?" she murmured quietly and he sighed, looking back at her. She smiled encouragingly and pointed to him. "He's a fighter, Wade. That's why he became a hero. Don't give up on him yet and he may surprise you."


	11. Chapter 11

Wade: Please wake up. Please, Peter. I need you.

Me: Don't crowd him, Wade. He needs his rest.

Wade: If he doesn't make it, author, I'll kill you myself.

Me: 0-0 Never mind, Wade. Stay there as long as you need. (-_-')

ENJOY!!!

~~~

How long has it been? Hours, days, weeks? They all felt the same to Wade in that eternity he sat in, waiting for his baby boy to wake up. People came and went but Wade never paid any attention to them, focusing on his baby boy instead. The only thing that would take his attention from his love was his children, Emily, Alex, and Allison. Right now, Emily was sitting in his lap, holding Peter's frail, tiny hand in hers, tears falling down her face.

"Please wake up," she whimpered, pressing her face against his arm. "You promised me, momma. You said, when the other baby was out, you'd help me with my powers. You can't break your promise." 

Sighing, Wade gently lifted Emily up into his arms, holding her close, and went to the door, prepared to set her down outside for Natasha to take back upstairs.

"No! You can't!" Emily screamed, thumping her fists wildly against his back as she continued to cry. "You can't throw me out again, Daddy! He's my mommy too! I want to be with him!"

"W...wade," a voice rasped, weak and exhausted, and Emily let out a gasp before screaming in excitement. "Mommy! Mommy!" she cried, wriggling out of his arms, and Wade followed quickly after her.

"Peter," he whispered, taking the boy's hand into his hands, and the boy opened his eyes, giving him a rather weak smile.

"I thought it was all just a dream," he murmured, closing his eyes again.

"Oh Peter. Oh my god, my baby boy," Wade cried, holding Peter's hand against his face as he let out sobs of relief.

"Mommy," Emily cooed, climbing onto the bed to sit beside Peter. "Hi baby," the weak boy chuckled, pulling her closer to him.

"Are you feeling better, Mommy?" she asked, sitting up and Peter winced, his hand coming down to press against his abdomen.

"I'm in a little bit of pain," he murmured and Wade hopped up. "I'm way ahead of you," he stated, going over to a box on the wall by the door. Pressing a button, he murmured, "He's awake and he says he's feeling a bit of pain."

"We'll be right down," came the staticky reply and Wade nodded. "Okay. Thanks Bruce."

With that, he came back to Peter's side and held the boy's hands, vowing to never let them go again.


	12. Chapter 12

Wade: How are you feeling, baby boy?

Peter: A little better. Thanks for asking.

Wade: No problem. Would you say you feel stronger?

Peter: Why?

Wade: Because we have twins that need tending to and I can't handle both of them myself! *Rolls into a ball* Please help. Please send help... 0-0

ENJOY!!!

~~~

Wade walked in, holding the warm bowl of soup, and smiled at the boy sitting in bed. After a week of dietary restrictions, Bruce had finally told Wade that he could give Peter some soup and, the same day, removed Peter's feeding tube.

Peter looked up as Wade entered and gave him a small smile, his eyes lighting up at the bowl in his husband's hands. "Food," he gasped, reaching quickly for it, and Wade chuckled, handing it to him as well as a spoon. "Eat slowly, baby boy. Enjoy it."

Nodding, Peter began to eat his soup, his face content and happy. Long had the sick look disappeared from his face, the bags gone and the flesh starting to fill out again.

'You've been through a lot, baby boy. And yet, you don't act or look it at all. You're just as happy-go-lucky as before.' Wade reached a hand up gently and gently swiped his thumb over Peter's cheek, his heart fluttering when Peter smiled at him.

"How are you feeling today, baby boy?" he asked and Peter shrugged, setting down his now empty bowl.

"A little stronger. It helps that I'm here with you. I'm so glad you came when you did." Wade laced his fingers with Peter's, his heart fluttering at the thought of finally having his boy back. After Peter had woken up, Bruce had given him a full and thorough check up before deeming that Peter was safely out of the woods and would be okay.

Peter's eyes wandered to the opposite wall, a content smiling sliding onto his face. "Twins, Wade. We have twins," he murmured and Wade chuckled. "Boy, do I know it. One wakes up and starts crying and the other one begins to cry as well. It takes them several minutes to just calm down."

Laughing, Peter looked back at Wade, a cheeky grin on his face. "I guess they miss their momma, don't they?" "We all do," Wade replied, leaning down to kiss his lips. "Get better, baby boy. We'll live happily ever after, I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

Wade: Well, my little spider, what do you think?

Peter: I'm so happy. We've got such an amazing family and we're finally together to stay. This is the perfect ending.

Me: Who said anything about an ending?

Wade: You're kidding, right? What else is there to write about in this book?

Me: Well.... This book is ending but I'm going to see what the readers think about a new book with your kids in it.

Peter: *Raises hand* I vote that we just end it and leave it. 0-0

Me: Sorry Peter. That's up to the readers to decide.

Well? What do you think? Should I make a new book that focuses on the kids? Comment below!

~~~

"Hey baby boy." Peter looked up from the couch, his eyes searching the man's face above him. Wade was holding Alex, the baby dressed in a small blue onesie that read "Daddy's littlest spider". Smiling, Peter gentle ran a finger down the side of Allison's face, the small infant resting peacefully on his chest.

"How you feeling, baby boy?" Wade asked and Peter grinned back at him, love written in his eyes. "I'm feeling great, Wade," he replied as he fixed the oversized red-and-blue bow that sat on a headband on Allison's head. "I love this outfit Nat made for Alli," he stated and Wade agreed quietly.

"Um, Peter? I don't know if they told you yet but when you were in Doctor Octavius's hands, he stabbed you. When we brought you back, Bruce assessed the damage and said that you might be unable to get pregnant anymore."

He watched Peter closely, waiting for some sort of disappointment or hurt to appear on the younger boy's face. Instead, all he saw was love.

"Wade, what I had was a gift. I wasn't supposed to be able to get pregnant at all but then we had Emily. Now we have these two. I don't know about you but I'm content. I wish it wasn't like this. I wish we were still normal and that that whole situation never happened. I wish we could have at least one more. But if we don't, I'll be okay. I mean, I was given the gift of three wonderful children with the man I love. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

~~~

Well folks! That's all we have for now! Thanks for reading! And please, comment below! Should I make one last book of the Spideypool mpreg books, or should I make one based on the kids themselves, or should I just leave it alone. Let me know!


End file.
